


The Bowen Effect

by Chameleononplaid



Series: Leather Pants/What Are You Wearing [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleononplaid/pseuds/Chameleononplaid
Summary: This is an other one-shot in my Tight Leather Pants/ What Are You Wearing Series.In this installment, set in early Season 4, Felicity is at a Fundraiser for Palmer Tech wearing a very appealing green lace gown. Oliver is just as green as her dress when he spots her in the arms of Carter Bowen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmeagan666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmeagan666/gifts).



> A/N: I do apologize for taking so long for another installment. I have several sort of written out but I am working on so many projects that something has to give and this in one of the things in my life that has to go to the back burner. A LOT! I hope you enjoy it. This story was inspired by a green dress that my beta sent my way, so this is for her. Thank you, missmeagan666.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Arrow and DC Comics.

 

**THE BOWEN EFFECT**

 

            “This fundraiser seems to be a success,” Laurel commented to Felicity as she joined her off to the side of the dance floor where people danced around in a colorful haze.

            “We’re still a couple bracket from where we need to be.” Felicity glanced around at the opulence that was her life now that she was CEO of Palmer Tech. Staying on the sidelines when she was Oliver’s Executive Assistant hadn’t prepared her for this even if it did place smack dab in the middle of it all sometimes.

            “Then I know just the person you need to talk to.” Laurel grabbed Felicity by the arm and guided her over to a man about Oliver’s age. While he was handsome enough to attract women’s attention, Felicity felt he was a little too perfect for her taste. “Felicity, I’d like you to meet Carter Bowen. Carter this is Felicity Smoak, CEO of Palmer Tech.” Laurel turned to Felicity. “Oliver and I have known Carter for years.”

            “Nice to meet you, Felicity.”

            Okay, even the man’s smile was too perfect. _He must spend a fortune at the dentist_. Felicity wanted to sigh, but she was sure that Laurel brought her to Carter for a reason. “And you. So, what do you do?”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Oliver snagged Laurel by the arm as she strolled past the wall he decided to hold up now that he finally arrived. “What was that?”

            Laurel turned to him, her eyes questioning what he referred to. “What?”

            “Carter and Felicity?”

            A smile spread over Laurel’s face. “Jealous, Oliver?”

            “No.” Oliver shoved his hands inside his dress pants. His blue tie felt as if it constricted his airways the second he had spotted Laurel introducing Felicity to Carter. And even now it hung a little looser than it should at a function like this. His mother would be disappointed in him.

            “You can be jealous, Ollie.” Laurel nodded to the couple. “They look good together.”

            Oliver saw Carter lead Felicity to the dance floor and his jaw tightened. Laurel wasn’t wrong. Felicity’s sea green lace dress with the nude underlining had been a bone of contention the moment he’d seen it. That’s what he deserved for arriving late. If Oliver had known that Felicity had any intention of wearing that floor length dress with the split that almost reached her waist there was no way that she wouldn’t have found herself locked away until she changed. The dress was practically indecent the way it molded to her body. What Oliver wouldn’t give right now for one of those short skirts that Isabel Roschev complained about. Then at least she’d have something covering her body.

            “Was that a growl?” Laurel inquired. “Seriously, Oliver?”

            Oliver glared at his ex. “He peeked down her dress.”

            “I didn’t see any such thing and I have been watching them the whole time.”

            “That’s because women don’t notice these things, Laurel.” Oliver waved a hand toward Carter. “Guys have a way to do it without you noticing.” Oliver glared at his old school buddy and wished he could retrieve his arrows. It would only take one shot and Carter would no longer be a problem. Instead, Oliver pulled out his phone from his pants pocket.

            “Who are you calling?”

            “Diggle.”

            Laurel glanced over at him, her eyes alert. “Did something happen with Darkh? Do we need to suit up?”

            “No, but I’m thinking about it. Excuse me.” Oliver walked away from her and waited for Diggle to answer his phone. “Dig. I need your help.”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Felicity wished she hadn’t worn the brand new green heels with the rhinestones covering the backs. And she wouldn’t have if they didn’t go perfectly with her dress. Not that she had any idea that she would have spent the evening dancing with so many various investors. The current one chatted to her about his granddaughter’s birthday and how he needed to set up an account in the Cayman’s for her.

            “Can I cut in?”

            Felicity glanced up from the shorter man in front of her to John Diggle. His eyes twinkled in mirth as the older man excused himself and thanked her for the dance and the wonderful party.

            “My hero,” Felicity mumbled to John the second he took her into his arms.

            “Glad to help.” Diggle guided her into the slow dance that played with ease.

            “I thought you were on overwatch at the lair while we were here.” Felicity’s eyes easily turned in Oliver’s direction. She knew where he was the whole time since he arrived but he hadn’t once approached despite the fact his eyes never left her all evening. “Let me guess, this was Oliver’s idea.”

            Diggle’s smile was all the answer Felicity needed. Oliver may not be one for blatant displays of feeling but he sure knew how to get his point across. And right now, his action screamed jealousy. A plan formed in Felicity’s mind. A little payback for his crabby and aloof manner all evening.

            “John, you wouldn’t happen to know which gentleman in here would get Oliver’s attention the fastest without sending him in Arrow mode, would you?”

            “You’re playing a dangerous game, Felicity,” Dig warned her. “Oliver was about to snap when he called me over here.”

            Felicity smiled up at him. “Good. He hasn’t spoken to me all night.”

            Diggle pointed at Carter Bowen with his head. “That would be your target.”

            “Thanks, John.” Felicity patted his arm before she stepped from his embrace and headed in the direction of the man who had bored her to tears in the first five minutes of their half an hour conversation. Never had Felicity been so happy to see a board member than she had in that moment when he insisted that Felicity dance with him.

            The only saving grace to her conversation with Carter was that he pledged sixty thousand dollars from his practice and an extra quarter of a million from his personal accounts. It was that donation that brought her within fifty thousand of reaching her goal. The money she managed to convince others to donate throughout the evening pushed her over the amount she needed, taking at least the need to push the company off her back for tonight.

            “Felicity. Miss Smoak.” Carter’s eyes flashed interest as she reached his side. “Would you care for a drink?”

            She smiled at him. “I was actually hoping you might be interested in another dance.”

            Carter inclined his head and handed off his drink to a passing waiter before he led her to the dance floor. The second his arm surrounded her waist, Felicity regretted her decision. She could feel the anger crackle off Oliver even from across the room.

            When Carter shifted, Felicity noticed Oliver’s hands flex. It was his usual habit when he craved the feel of his bow in his hand. Oliver was on a precipice and if he crested there was no guarantee of his reaction.

            Just as Felicity was about to excuse herself from Carter, Oliver stalked over to the two of them. The sea of people seemed to step out of his way as he made a beeline in their direction. Many of the people stopped and stared as he passed due the fierceness of his expression.

_Frack_! She was in trouble. Now all she had to do was keep Oliver from breaking Carter’s neck in the middle of the Palmer Tech fundraiser.

          Oliver stepped around Carter and went behind Felicity. From the expression on Carter’s face, Felicity surmised there was a war of unspoken words being done above her head. She felt familiar hands surround her waist and yank her backwards. Felicity almost tripped on her dress in the process, the gown catching on the rhinestones of her heels as it had all evening long.

          Carter’s hands fell from her. That move probably saved his life. The one that saved his face was when he walked away.

          “What are you doing, Felicity?” The words whispered across her ear.

          “Dancing with an investor like I have most of the evening.”

          “No. You’re not.” His voice sounded gravelly and Felicity shivered. Something about the way he talked when his voice went deep and husky turned her on and she had yet to admit that to him. His fingers tangled with one of her hands. Pulling it above her head, he spun her around in a dance like move that was unexpected for him. They stood there facing each other with their hands above her head as if locked into some sort of frozen Tango.

          “And what are we doing?” Felicity finally asked.

          “Leaving.”

          “I can’t,” Felicity protested as Oliver drug her from the dance floor by their connected fingers. “I’m the CEO. If I disappear it will look bad. I don’t have the same reputation that you do.”

          Oliver’s eyes swung around the room. When he spotted Diggle he indicated the man should meet them. A moment later John was by their side. “What’s going on, man?”

          “Can you see to it that everyone knows that Felicity was called into an important meeting?” Oliver’s eyes crashed into hers. “She’ll try to be back as soon as she can.”

          Diggle’s only answer was a large grin and a nod of acknowledgement.

          When Oliver pulled her from the room, she could barely keep up. “Slow down or I’m going to tear my dress.”

          His eyes met hers but he kept walking. “Hurry up or I’m going to be the one to tear your dress.”

          Those blue eyes of his promised just that and Felicity shivered in response. “That would be a shame since it’s your color.”

          Oliver glanced back at her, the pace he set never stopping, his eyes raking up her body from head to toe in almost a lover-like caress. “Not quite.”

          “Oliver, wait. At least let me take these off.” Felicity pulled him to a stop and slipped off her shoes. “My feet are killing me.”

           “Why didn’t you say so?” Concern laced his face. He swept her into his arms despite the suit he wore which had to make it uncomfortable to do so.

            “Where are we going?”

            “Somewhere quiet.” A key card appeared in his hand as they approached a door. “One good thing about your company renting out the entire floor is that no one else is around.”

            They were no sooner inside the room when Oliver had her flat against the wooden surface of the door. His mouth devoured hers. Oliver wasn’t one to dominate in bed as much as he might seem like the type, but right now all the rules seemed to have been thrown out as he yanked her hands to the side and shifted them above her head.

            “Oliver,” Felicity breathed out as his lips trailed down the plunging neckline of her dress. He released her hands and she held onto to his shoulders, desperate for any sort of support.

            “Where did this dress come from?”

            _Ah_! _It_ _was_ _the_ _dress_. Then Felicity grimaced for a second glad that he wasn’t looking at her face. “Ray bought it for me.”

            Her body slid down the surface of the door as Oliver stepped away from her. “Ray bought that?”

            Jealousy laced his words. He must have thought she wore it for Ray. Felicity reached out and slipped her hands around his waist as she rested her chin on his chest. “He did, but he never had a chance to see it on me.”

            His head tilted so their blue eyes met each other’s. “Why not?”

            “Nanda Parbat happened. More specifically, you and I happened.”

            A smile spread across his lips, she could tell he was remembering that night. One in which she herself would never forget. “As awful as that place is, I think that will always be one of my favorite memories.”

            “Because we…”

            Oliver shook his head and he leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss that lasted only a fleeting moment. “Because you told me you loved me. You never said it before that night.”

            Felicity realized he was right. She had come so close to telling him on so many occasions but she had never actually said the words. Even after he finally admitted he loved her. Too many things had stood in their way. “I love you.”

            “I’ll never tire of hearing you say that.” He grabbed her hand and led her over to the mirror that hung on the wall behind the dresser. “Now how do you take this thing off?”

            “I thought you wanted to tear it off,” she teased.

            “Don’t tempt me, Felicity.” His eyes locked on hers in the mirror as his lips touched that special place on her neck. “This dress never leaves your closet after tonight.”

            “If you keep telling me I can’t wear things, I’m going to have a closet full of clothes that have no purpose.”

            Oliver’s hand trailed up her bare leg to the spot where her dress opened near her hip. It slipped under the fabric and ran across the piece of silk that barely covered her. “How long have you been like this?”

            He referred to the wetness between her legs. “All night. Every time I saw you across the room looking at me as you are now.”

            “How am I looking at you?”

            Felicity clasped his hand tighter to the spot where she wanted him the most. “Like you want to lock me away and eat me.”

            She heard his groan about the same second she felt him surge against her from behind. Felicity ground against his erection while she encouraged his hand to further his exploration.

            Felicity knew the moment when his control snapped. Oliver’s eyes turned feral. His fingers slipped inside her folds while his other caressed her breast under the fabric of her dress.

            “Take off the dress, Felicity. And get on the bed.” When his hands left her, she felt cold but she followed his orders. She watched as his tie was yanked from around his throat and then thrown on the dresser. Oliver’s pants were shoved off as he kicked his shoes to some corner. He unbuttoned his dress shirt while he stalked her.

            A small thrill passed over Felicity at the idea that Oliver was out of control. She ran her hand down her stomach to the place where she ached the most.

            “Do that again.”

            Felicity’s eyes met Oliver’s. They were almost black as they left hers and followed her hand. Her fingers were hesitant at first but grew bold at his appreciative but predator smile. “Please, Oliver.”

            He shook his head as he approached, his dress shirt thrown at the end of the bed. “Keep doing that and turn over.”

            For a moment Felicity hesitated. Suddenly, she wasn’t as sure she was comfortable with this new Oliver.

            “I’m not going to hurt you, Felicity,” he assured her as he joined her on the bed. His hands caressed the arch of her back while his other settled at her hip pulling her into him. When his hand reached around her it caressed her stomach before pulling her up so her back was to his bare chest. It made her feel calmer despite his frustrated nature. She turned her head and their lips touched.

            “You’ve driven me insane since I arrived tonight. That dress has to be illegal in most states,” he whispered into her lips.

            “Please don’t tell the Green Arrow,” Felicity teased as she turned and faced him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “He might tie me up and aim an arrow at my heart for such an injustice.” Felicity lowered her voice so it was a slight imitation of his modulated one. “Felicity Smoak, you have failed this city.”

            Oliver smiled and lowered her to the mattress. “He already knows and it’s not his arrow you need to worry about.”

            “No?”

            “No. But tying you up might still be on the table,” he said with a wink.

            Those were the last words they spoke. Felicity floated on sensation. Oliver seemed to be everywhere. Sliding. Pumping. Caressing. Nipping. Every inch of her skin was dominated by his touch and the need he created in her.

            How he so easily controlled her thoughts and feelings scared her sometimes. Her life revolved around his, so when she felt lost like this she half felt like she was losing some part of her identity. It was liberating and terrifying.

            “What’s wrong?” Oliver asked her over an hour later as they lay there side by side, his arm wrapped around her as her head pillowed on it.

            “Nothing.”

            “Felicity,” Oliver reprimanded. He pulled her over to face him. “Nothing is always something where you are concerned. What is it?”

            “I’m scared.”

            Concern lined his features. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” He tucked an errant lock of her hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry.”

            Felicity shook her head. “It’s nothing you’ve done. I’m just overwhelmed.” Her finger traced his Bratva tattoo. “With Palmer Tech. With Darkh.” Her eyes lifted so she could meet his. “With us.”

            “You seemed like you were handling everything just fine. In fact it was your idea to come back here from Ivy Town.”

            “And I’m still happy we did, but sometimes… Sometimes it’s too much. Forget it.”

            “I’m not going to forget it.” Oliver turned so that he could sit up in bed and Felicity followed him, tugging the covers up. “If you’re feeling overwhelmed, I’ll help in whatever way I can.” He seemed to stare off at nothing for a moment before facing her again. “Was tonight some sort of warning?”

            Felicity’s eyes snapped to his. “What? No. Why would you think that?” His face showed his uncertainness, a vulnerability that hardly anyone ever saw. “You think I’m going to leave.”

            His shoulder raised and lowered in some form of a shrug.

            She slapped at his chest before she began to rise from the bed. “I can’t believe that you would think I would do that. That I would walk away.” Felicity turned back and faced him. “I stood by you after you didn’t tell us your plan for the League, when John and everyone had written you off. And now… Now you tell me that you think I’m warning you that I am going to walk away from this.” She waved her hand between the two of them. “When I gave up everything… Everything, to be with you. I wasn’t even here when Ray needed me because of that. And now, you want to question whether _I_ have any intention on walking out on us.”

            With a sarcastic laugh, Felicity turned and planned to get dressed. If Oliver wanted to push her away and be alone so be it. She’d leave and head back to the party. She hadn’t taken more than a step or two when she was slammed back on the bed. Oliver loomed large over her. But while he seemed menacing in his body language, it was his eyes that told her it was him who was now scared. She could tell that he didn’t want her to leave. Not just the room but him.

            “Don’t leave me,” he pleaded. “I can’t be alone. Not anymore.”

            “I won’t. I never could. I love you, Oliver. Sometimes too much.”

            This time their lovemaking was slow. Each stroke made to drag out the pleasure for both of them. Their weakness and fears out in the open so they could acknowledge and conquer them. They sought reassurances from each other’s bodies.

            Felicity never did make it back to the fundraiser and she never regretted the decision. She and Oliver had needed the time to themselves. Something they rarely ever had since the moment they entered Star City.


End file.
